


Second Chance

by Theincaprincess



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Cat, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-07 11:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18871888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theincaprincess/pseuds/Theincaprincess





	1. Chapter 1

Looking down over Erebor Thorin was breathing hard, the battle should be over he had just killed the pale orc, coughing a small amount of blood came out of his mouth as he felt his knees give away, sending him to the cold ice-covered ground, where he heard the sound of hobbit feet  running up to him. 

Opening his eyes Thorin saw Bilbo's face full of worry and despair coughing Thorin wet his lips and whispered "Bilbo" gaining the hobbits attention.

"Don't move, don't move, lie still" Bilbo said as he was checking over Thorin's body seeing all the blood, Bilbo knew there was nothing he could do, but only try and comfort his friend until the wizard came.

"I'm glad you are here" Thorin started to speak.

"Shh, shh" the hobbit whispered.

"I wish to part from you in friendship" Thorin continued.

"No, you are not going anywhere, you're going to live" Bilbo said choking back the tears that were ready to fall.

Coughing Thorin started to speak again "I would take back my words and my deeds at the gate, you did what only a true friend would do" trying to smile Thorin wet his lips and continued "forgive me, I was too blind to see it, I am so sorry.... That I have led you into such peril."

"No, I'm glad to have shared in your perils, Thorin.... Each and every one of them, it is far more than any Baggins deserves" Bilbo spoke still trying to keep the tears behind his eyes.

"Farewell, Master Burglar, go back to your books, and your armchair plant your trees and watch them grow, If more people valued home, above gold, this world would be a merrier place" Thorin said as he felt his whole body go cold and his life force slipping away.

Screaming Bilbo started to shake Thorin "no, no, no, no, no Thorin! Thorin, don't you dare! Thorin, Thorin, Thorin, hold on, hold on, please, The Eagles... The Eagles... The Eagles are here. Thorin? The Ea..." Letting his tears finally fall from his eyes, Bilbo knew that his friend was dead.

....

Looking out of your window you saw it was a beautiful day, the sky was the brightest blue you had ever seen, and it was so hot, pulling the covers off yourself you got up and stretched before walking over to your wardrobe and picking out a pale yellow top and denim shorts, putting them on as you also picked out your favourtie pair of hiking boots, you weren't going to let this day go by without going on a walk. 

Turning the radio on in the kitchen you were dancing to the songs as you made your breakfast, and also you made yourself some snacks for your walk later on, filling the kettle up with water you placed some ice in two water bottles and filled them up too before placing them in the fridge to cool until you left. 

Sitting at the table you were eating your breakfast scrolling through all your social media and liking things here and there, also replying to some of your friends and things you had been tagged in, switching apps you did the same thing liking a few things here and there. 

Finishing your food and tea, you collected them all up before putting them into the sink to wash later, as you walked over to the cupboard that had all your bags in, pulling out one of your hiking bags you filled it with the snacks, a hat and a few of small items before placing one of the water bottles inside and leaving one out to carry along with you, sending a quick text to your friend about where you where hiking to, and what time you should be back, it was something you had always done as a few years ago you had been hiking and fell down a cliff, and if it wasn't for the text you sent the rescuers said they might not have found you in time. 

Locking your front door, you placed your keys in your pocket and turned to see the long stretch of fields and woodland, you had lived on this farm for about 4 years now and the landscape still made you feel excited, taking in a deep breath you set off on your hike. 

.... 

Feeling a sharp pain in his head Thorin opened his eyes but saw he was no longer on raven hill, he was in some woodland, blinking a few times he tried o bring his blurry vision under control raising his hand to his head he felt soft fur instead of hair, confused he bought his hand in front of his eyes and saw a black paw, bring his other hand up he say the same a paw, turning his eyes down he was in shock he was in the body of an animal, turning around he saw puddle of water, looking at his reflection Thorin groaned, of all the jokes Mahal could have played on him, he played this one, Thorin Oakenshield a great dwarven warrior was now in the body of a tiny kitten.

  


 

Trying to walk was hard, he had never walked on four legs before so it took some time to get used to but Thorin slowly started to make his way out of the woodland, shouting for help in hopes someone could hear him, hearing his own cries Thorin let out a huff, of course, no one would hear him when all he could hear from himself was a tiny meow, "if no one can hear me" Thorin thought to himself before screaming out all of his angry, only stopping when his newfound hear alerted to something behind him. 

Turning around slowly he saw a girl looking at him with a worried look on her face, she was so much taller then him and the first time in his life he felt a little scared, inching back he watched as she slowly kneed to the ground and extend her hand with something in there the smell of it hit his nose and if he didn't notice it before, he noticed it now he was hungry. 

Looking from her hand to her eyes Thorin didn't feel any bad intentions, slowly he walked forward and took whatever was in her hand, eating it he felt better and he went back for seconds, before feeling his paws leave the ground, screaming he heard the shhing of the girl as he was placed on her chest, where he suddenly felt protected letting out a happy sigh he purred making the girl giggle as he heard her voice "You are coming home with me."


	2. Second Chance part 2

Walking back to your house you were holding the now sleeping kitten in your arms, pulling out your phone you took a selfie and decided to search social media if anyone had lost a kitten in the area, not finding anyone, you decided to keep him and returned your phone to your pocket and pulling out your keys, you opened the front door and stepped into your home. 

Placing the kitten down on the sofa walked over to your laptop and turned it on, after logging in you searched the internet for a nearby vet to get the kitten checked over, finding a number you called it and got an appointment for that day.

Getting the all clear from the vet after all the tests, and his attempt to bite her, you were allowed to take the kitten home, picking him back up you smiled at his meow and little purr  as you pulled him closer to your chest for a cuddle before placing him back on the table, as the vet handed you the paper to sign. 

“What are you going to new your new friend?” The vet asked as you signed the paper she gave you. 

Thinking about it for a second you looked at the kitten than to the vet as a smile crept on your face “well he has got a fighting spirit, I think I will name him after one of my favourite dwarves” you said. 

As you straighten up and handed the paper back to the vet seeing her and the kitten twist their head waiting for the name, making you giggle “Thorin, Thorin Oakenshield” you added, as the vet smiled and Thorin was shocked that you knew his name, but more shock he was one of your favourites.

….

Months had passed and you and Thorin had grown a special bond, Thorin would follow you around the house and even come out on hikes with you, at first you thought it was strange but after a while you enjoyed his meows as you passed trees and lakes, and you couldn’t wait to finish your shift at work so you could return home to him. 

Opening his eyes Thorin lifted his nose and sniffed the air, your scent was everywhere the pillows he was laying on had the scent of honey and chocolate, making him lick his lips, and around the house he could smell the vanilla, and coffee scents and it bought a comfort feeling to Thorin when he couldn’t find you in the house and knowing you were at your work.

Jumping up on the dressing table Thorin ran his head through your hairbrush before looking into the mirror “I do make a fine looking cat” he muttered to his reflection.  

Hearing the engine outside Thorin jumped down from the table and made his way down the stairs, he had learned that the sound was you returning home, and sometimes you bought things for him to climb or play with, smiling at the thought of the company making fun of him being in a cats body and playing with toys he shook his head as the front door opened and he saw you walking in. 

“Welcome home (y/n)” Thorin spoke but to you, all you heard were meows, kneeling down you scratched Thorin behind the ears, something he would not let anyone know that he really liked and enjoyed it, before you stood back up and made your way into the kitchen to fix Thorin’s and your lunch. 

After eating you made your way to the sofa and patted the cushion next to you as a sign for Thorin to jump up next to you, showing him 6 large cases of things you called DVD’s you scratched his head again as he let out another purr, “It’s time for you to meet your namesake” you spoke and giggled as you watched Thorin looking from the boxes back to you, before you got up and put the first DVD in, The Hobbit, An Unexpected Journey.


End file.
